Goethe (Species)
Physical Description 'External Features-' Eye: ' The average Goethe eye is about twice the size of a Human eye. It is placed Just below the forehead and is immediatly above the snout. The large cavity the eye is located in allows the eye to slightly rotate, this combined with the movment of the pupil allows for a 170% view. They blink an average of 25 times per minute. Four flaps of skin brush the surface of the eye to clean it of dust, dirt, and other irritable materials. '''Limbs: ' 'Internal Features-' '''Brain: Goethe brains are about 7.3% larger than Human brains. Goethe use about 40% of their "Mental Potential". Note: "Mental Potential" is a rather arbitrary term to describe how much of your brain is 'being used'. The percentages are very innacurate as they do not specify what parts of the brain are being tapped into. For example, an Alien could use only 10% of their brain and have mental powers. While an Alien who uses 90% of their brain could have no mental powers. 'Lungs:' The oxygen intake of the average Goethe is significantly less than a majority of species, this is because the atmosphere of Vromanoxii is only 8.238% oxygen. Goethe usually breath slightly longer than Humans with about 5.2 seconds between each breath. Because of this, Goethe are severly hindered from planetary interaction with a majority of species, implants are available to filter heavy amounts of oxygen that would otherwise crush a Goethes lungs. But it is very expensive, not to mention very uncomfortable. 'Heart:' Goethe have relativley small hearts, weighing approximately 175-190 grams, and beating about 43 times per minute. 'Digestive System:' Omnivorous but prefer meat and nuts. Cannot digest plants. Culture 'Language-' The Goethe language, often called Groke, is spoken similarly to most Human languages, and is written in a peculiar glyph style. 'Oral:' To speak Groke, one must be able to form the following Sounds. Note: Sentients with Beaks, Mandibles, and Proboscis are likely to be unable to speak Groke. *"Ch" *"Ah" *"Oo" *"Ee" *"Grk" *"Th" *"Zzd" *"Er" *"Kz" Ect. A few examples of words, translated to English, are.. *Grkazdo=Galaxy *Kaezdee=Alien 'Written:' Groke is a very unique language, respected by artist from across the sector. It is written on large, flat sufaces. Tablets, paper, ect. The glyphs used is a series of lines curving and twisting around eachother, fluent writers are able to keep the lines at a perfect distance from eachother. 'Diet-' The diet of the average Goethe consists of well-prepared meats, they are capable of digesting fruits. But they are only cultivated for their juice, often as seasoning for luxury meats. Note: Human livestock is a delacacy, 100 credits per pound. 'Traditions-' The Goethe have a strong sence of pride in their species, this is greatly reflected in their traditions. 'Holidays:' Month 1: Day 12-"Kzaaku Krathza Therzd'ch" (Keizer Krathza Reigns) *Celebration of Krathzas 100 year reign. Month 3: Day 1-"Noukz zu Zak " (The Dominent Us) *A celebration of Goethe dominance. Month 6: Day 34-"Kaezdee'ch zuth Hathkz'ch" (Aliens to their Knees) *Government run celebration of their inevitable place as 'kings' of the galaxy Month 8: Day 23-"Duzukaa Goethe"(Honoured Goethe) *A celebration of the family. Month 9: Day 30-"Grkzdas u Grkzadz"(Sons of Suns) *Celebration of the first Goethe astronaught "Zuukcha". 'Popular Media:' Goethe media is highly regulated by the government, a few examples of this are... *Books have to pass through government editing before being published. *Television has only two stations, a state run channel, and a music channel. *Music censorship is somewhat more lax than other media forms, artists usually avoid using lyrics to avoid being heckled by the government. Because of this, music is the most flourishing Goethe art form. *Paintings are heavily censored, only meaningless 'abstract' paintings are allowed. Attitude toward Aliens-''' The Goethe are infamous for their bitter bigotry and overall displeasure with non-Goethe sentients, their understanding of political impact is possibly the only thing that keeps them from firing on sight. Curiously enough, Goethe seem to tolerate Humans, and see them almost as 'apprentices'. Note: When speaking with a Goethe, it is best to play to their egos, insulting your own species is a less certain alternative. Speaking Groke is reccomended but not required. Military The Great Goethe Empire Long before the council of six, or the equal species act, their was The Great Goethe Empire. It spanned multiple sectors and colonized the land of thousands of young races, including the Stilkas. Who ironically were the first to sign the act to strip the Goethe of their land. 'Rise to Power-' 'Modern Political Influence-' After the revolution, the Goethe territory was stripped from under their feet. While the Stilkan Trade Union gained control of over 4 star clusters, the Goethe was only allowed to govern about 10 stars. Number of planets economicly feasible of terraforming, 30%. Well off Goethe are still allowed to leave the sphere of influence, but not without constant watch by escorts. So needless to say, they have very little political influence beyond being a nuisance. '''Malwag Takeover: In the year 2893, the Goethe took advantage of lax moderation of their society and built up their warships with a goal to once again become the supreme Imperial power. The first target in their campaign were the militarily weak Malwag,